Un año en balanza
by Petit Nash
Summary: 31 de diciembre... Ffrente a su ventana, Emily hace una balance de como fue su año.


**N.A.** Un poquito retrasada del año nuevo, pero aquí va una nueva historia, espero que les guste... Espero sus comentarios. Saludos a todos. Feliz 2012

**Un año en balanza**

Había algo en todo ese aire festivo, en el frío, las luces, las sonrisas de la gente, los regalos, todo eso, que la ponía sentimental, que la hacía extrañar algo que nunca había tenido realmente... La Navidad la había sobrevivido, todo ese mes había pasado bien gracias a tantos factores y estaba por terminar... Era 31 de diciembre.

Al menos se había acabado el año, finalmente había acabado... Había sido un año con demasiadas cosas, cosas terribles, cansadas, dolorosas, pero algunas que compensaban eso, algunos detalles tras su regreso a la UAC; en un resumen general del año no estaban las cosas tan desniveladas, increíblemente, miró por la ventana mientras pensaba en eso, en todas esas cosas.

Fingir su muerte, irse de casa, casi morir realmente, todas las dudas y miedos que es incluía, verse cara a cara con lo peor de su pasado, definitivamente ese tenía que ser el peor año de su vida... Pero volver a casa, al trabajo, con el equipo nuevamente ahí de su lado, recuperando su vida y Hotch... eso también era nuevo, encontrarse con que todo eso los había obligado a hablar de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, de confesarse que estaba enamorados, y eso hacía que su año fuera ciertamente maravilloso.

Después de siete meses fuera de casa, de su vida, todo eso, llevaba siete semanas (curiosa coincidencia en el número) saliendo oficialmente con Aarón Hotchner, increíblemente, cuando lo ponía en la balanza mental del año, eso se compensaba bastante bien, hacía más alegre su vida, le daba luz a todo eso que había permanecido oscuro durante muchísimo tiempo.

Sonrió con ese pensamiento, lamentablemente era 31 de diciembre y estaba mirando la ventada haciendo un balance de su último año, recordando también las cosas malas y... sentimental, terriblemente sentimental, eso no sonaba muy bien... Siempre había algo en el fin de año, en las fiestas, el invierno, en ese recuento total que no podía evitar hacer año con año, que la ponía sentimental. No es que estuviera mal, pero le hubiera gustado estar más contenta y probablemente menos sola.

Ese año era culpa de Hotch... Habían organizado la Navidad para pasarla todos juntos, equipo, familia, todo el mundo, la mejor Navidad en su vida tal vez; y lo había organizado todo para ella, porque sabía que no tenía algo especial para Navidad, él había convencido a todos y hecho muchísimos arreglos para ella... aun le costaba creérselo, para ella. Y la Navidad había sido poco más que perfecta. Pero una semana después ella no la estaba pasando igual de bien.

París había estado muy bien, no podía evitar pensar mientras se servía una taza de té, con el francés, el glamour, el hecho de ser la ciudad del amor, pero terriblemente solitaria, donde no hacía más que pensar en su casa, en sus amigos, su equipo, en Hotch... se había vuelto muy loca estando en todo eso de estar escondida, dada por muerta... Aunque París había estado muy bien.

Sacudió la cabeza, se enojo por un momento con ella misma, no quería ponerse así de sentimental, sobretodo cuando las cosas habían estado bien esa semana, esas últimas semanas en general... Pero por culpa de Hotch y sus detalles navideños estaba echando de menos la compañía, las risas conjuntas, los abrazos, a Jack sonriéndole, los besos con su nuevo novio, con Hotch... extrañaba eso, lo extrañaba a él.

A diferencia de la Navidad, ese año nuevo todos estaban separados, cada quien con su familia, el hermano de Hotch había hecho planes para llevar de vacaciones a Jack y Hotch iba con ellos, por eso ella estaba sola y no le gustaba estar sola, extrañando a sus amigos, a Hotch y haciendo ese estúpido balance de su año... Aunque estaba resultando que había bastantes cosas buenas aun en su año. Sonrió nuevamente.

Se sintió contradictoria, lo mismo se enojaba y se emberrinchaba por ello, lo mismo sonreía con esos mismos recuerdos, el reloj dio las once, lo mejor era ir a dormir de una vez y que el año nuevo pasará sin pena ni gloria, eso era mejor... Apenas había entrado a su habitación cuando escucho la puerta, se extrañó. La puerta se abrió, sí, eso la preocupo. Casi corrió a la puerta para averiguar.

Maleta en hombro, una bolsa en mano, un par de ojeras, era Hotch. Se miraron durante dos extraños segundos, antes de que Hotch dejara todo lo que traía cargando y se acercara a ella, la besó suavemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella muy sorprendida- ¿no deberías estar a como a 300 kilómetros de aquí?-

-Estaba... hasta hace unas dos horas- contestó él

-¿Y entonces?- preguntó ella más confundida

-Que me pareció, y Jack y Sean estuvieron de acuerdo, en que no era donde tenía que estar hoy en realidad-

-¿A no?-

-No... tenía que estar aquí- contestó él mirándola- tenía que estar contigo hoy-

-Pero... Aarón ¿condujiste más de 300 kilómetros en 2 horas para venir a verme?- ella no sabía si estallar de alegría

-Así es... así que pasaremos el año nuevo juntos-

-Pero no tengo nada preparado y...-

-Relájate, vengo preparado para eso- dijo él con una sonrisa

Se adentró en la cocina, para organizar esa celebración de emergencia, con Emily detrás de él aun sin creérselo, en el balance del año eso definitivamente desnivelaba todo, para bien, la balanza se inclinaba increíblemente a convertir ese año en un año bueno, porque de pronto, que él hubiera viajado desde tan lejos y tan rápido sólo para estar con ella superaba a la muerte, el caos y la desaparición.

Hotch parecía saber lo que hacía, lo que quería y ella apenas estaba digiriendo la noticia de que él había vuelto... Lo miró, sonrió... Era increíble. No era la noche que esperaba, hasta se estaba olvidando del balance del año... La balanza ya estaba suficientemente desequilibrada. Sonrió aun más.

-Aarón, ¿cómo llegaste aquí tan pronto?-

-Manejando-

-¿En dos horas?-

-Manejando muy rápido-

-¿Y eso no era peligroso?-

-Algo- dijo y se encogió de hombros

-Pero...-

-Emily, quieres dejar de ser racional y besarme-

-Sí, señor-

Y lo besó... Y en el balance final, resultaba que el beso en sí, la noche en sí, era mejor que todos los otros atropellos del año... Realmente mejor que todos.

**FIN**


End file.
